


Old Dogs and New Tricks

by FreelanceDreamer



Series: Bleach Advent Challenge 2015 [20]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, We all know it's true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelanceDreamer/pseuds/FreelanceDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my mind, I imagine that Shunsui and Jūshirō and like two stereotypical middle-aged men who know nothing about modern technology. I think they’d be fascinated by it, but refuse to partake in I just the same. Huge thanks for all the continued love and support – reading reviews and comments make my day. I can’t believe this is my 20th fic!! Stay tuned for Jūshirō’s birthday fic coming later today (Dec 21) or possibly early tomorrow morning knowing me, haha.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Old Dogs and New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, I imagine that Shunsui and Jūshirō and like two stereotypical middle-aged men who know nothing about modern technology. I think they’d be fascinated by it, but refuse to partake in I just the same. Huge thanks for all the continued love and support – reading reviews and comments make my day. I can’t believe this is my 20th fic!! Stay tuned for Jūshirō’s birthday fic coming later today (Dec 21) or possibly early tomorrow morning knowing me, haha.

It wasn’t often that Yamamoto gave the captains and vice-captains the day off, but when he did they undoubtedly ended up in the Living World. Shunsui and Jūshirō frequented the Living World quite often, but it was always for work purposes, meaning that they did not have any time to explore or deviate from the mission. Even so, whenever they did visit the Living World to see Urahara or to assist Ichigo they were always astounded by the amount of change and development that happened in their absence.

The Soul Society was not as commonly technologically advanced as the Living World. There were computers, and every Shinigami generally had a cell phone; but only the Twelfth division used computers daily. The Gotei 13 did most of their paperwork by hand, and they had hell butterflies for fast, efficient, and secure communication. It was a system that worked, but admittedly was very old-fashioned.

When Jūshirō had first been given a cell phone, he’d regarded the thing as if it were alien. The last time he’d been in the Living World the rotary phone had been the latest technology, and now he was holding a compact phone in the palm of his hand that could do way more than just make a simple phone call. Rukia had tried to explain it to him, and he’d been able to follow along easily enough, but later on he’d found that there was so much more to the device than what he’d first thought. He and Shunsui had shared dinner together and tried to figure out the phones – and eventually they had…at least until a few years later when all the phones had been upgraded and they’d had to go through the same process all over again.

Jūshirō met with Shunsui prior to leaving for the Living World – there was no doubt that Rukia would be meeting up with Renji and the two would likely go off to do their own thing, there was no reason for Jūshirō to hang around them.

“Ready to go?” Jūshirō asked.

Shunsui’s expression was somewhat mournful, “Yes. Although Nanao-chan wouldn’t allow me to wear the clothes I last bought in the Living World. She said they were too outdated, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with them.”

Jūshirō laughed, “Kuchiki told me the same thing. I guess we’ll just have to pick up some modern clothes in our travels today.”

It was more or less free reign once they got to the Living World. From what Jūshirō had overheard as everyone had gathered, there were plenty of plans to go shopping and meet up at the beach. It was early summer, so the water would likely be a little cold – much too cold to entice either Jūshirō or Shunsui. Regardless, after the last time he had gone to the beach, Jūshirō had no intention of going back and risk ruining everyone’s day.

Jūshirō had been able to find a new set of clothing very quickly. Shunsui had taken longer, preferring to tease Nanao with rather salacious clothing items and trying on almost everything he saw. Shunsui denied the accusation when Jūshirō tried to get him to give Nanao a break, although Jūshirō suspected that Shunsui enjoyed having Nanao dress him.

“The Living World changes so much in the short spans of time when we’re not here,” Jūshirō commented.

“Ukitake,” Shunsui called, “is that man over there speaking into his wrist?”

Jūshirō’s brows furrowed, “I think so. Maybe he’s some kind of spy?”

They turned at the sound of Nanao’s stifled laughter, both captains wearing identical masks of confusion.

“Something funny, Nanao-chan?” Shunsui asked.

She shook her head, the amusement still plainly visible on her face. “He’s not a spy. It’s called a ‘smart watch’. It’s a new type of technologically-advanced watch, some of them have capabilities similar to a cell phone.”

Jūshirō’s eyes went wide, “A watch that can make phone calls?! They can do that now?”

Shunsui looked less impressed. “Why would you want a watch that can make phone calls? Does is still tell time?”

Nanao rolled her eyes, “Of course it still tells time, don’t be ridiculous. It’s all about convenience nowadays, people want all of their devices to be merged into one that can do everything.”

Shunsui shrugged, apparently unalarmed by the new development in technology. Jūshirō could sympathize – he didn’t quite see the point of a lot of the devices and gadgets that   
Rukia either brought him, or wrote about in her reports. 

“Do you think it’s us?” Shunsui asked when they’d settled down for lunch.

“Huh?”

“Do you think it us – that we’re too old to learn about all this new technology?” 

Jūshirō rubbed the side of his neck as he considered what Shunsui had said. “Perhaps,” he finally conceded, “But I just don’t see the point in a lot of it. It just seems excessive to me.”

Shunsui nodded, “I agree. All the young people seem to enjoy it though.”

Jūshirō shrugged, “This is the age they’re used to. We grew up at different time, with different technology.”

“No technology,” Shunsui corrected.

Jūshirō laughed, “So what? Does it bother you?”

“Not really,” Shunsui admitted. “It seems so frivolous.”

Jūshirō made a sound of agreement, “I agree…maybe we ae old.”

Shunsui grinned and clapped his on the shoulder. “Well this old man needs some food. Ready to order?”

Jūshirō returned the grin. “Whenever you are,” he replied.

Keeping up with technology wasn’t something that interested either of them. Of course it was something that they got teased about, and there were many times when their subordinates got frustrated with their lack of know-how, but it never bothered them. They’d grown up and lived in a different time – two old dogs who admittedly could learn if the situation arose, but who found it entirely too amusing sometimes to stay exactly as they were.


End file.
